Dead Gorgeous
by mayorsq
Summary: Detective Emma Swan is handed a new case, a high-class woman named Regina Mills was murdered. She must investigate, question suspects, and figure out why the murder victims spirit keeps showing up and calling her an idiot. You know, the usual. SwanQueen AU.


**This is just a little prompt that popped into my head and I thought I'd give it a go. I haven't written hardly any fanfiction at all so go easy on me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

"Ugh bitch!" Emma exclaimed as the call ended.

Emma's day wasn't going well, to say the least. First, her mother called wondering what she would be dressing up as for the annual Swan's Halloween party that her parents insisted on hosting every year. Every Halloween she would come up with whatever excuse she could think of to get out of it, but of course that never worked. Her mom would usually start guilting her into it. Usually via her little brother, Neal.

Second, her ex-girlfriend wouldn't leave her alone. Her name was Lily. A total bitch who she just got off the second phone call of the day with. And it was only 10:00 am.

Emma entered her place of work, stomping every step of the way. As she opened the door to her office, she groaned noticing who was leaning against her desk, wearing that infuriating smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh come on. Is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?"

"Second favorite brother." Emma corrected. She stepped around her desk and plopped into the chair.

"Ouch! You wound me, sis." Joey replied.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her and Joey have never gotten along. When they were little it was a constant competition for Emma to try to outshine him. He was her parents' favorite, until much later when Neal came along that is. No matter what she did her parents always took his side, always supported him in whatever his dreams were and never hers. She had to have better grades, do more chores. It was flat out unfair and had caused major damage to their relationship. She would tell Joey how she felt and he would just tease her about being jealous. And if she was, could anyone blame her?

She thought when they got older they would get along. That there wouldn't be as much competition between them. Sadly, as he got older he just became more of an arrogant ass.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing here? You haven't came back to Boston since last Christmas."

"Well, as you know mom's Halloween party is in a few days so-"

"You haven't attended the party in years? Why now?" Emma frowned.

"I met someone." He stated simply.

"You met someone?" Emma asked. Her brother dating? Who would date him?

"Yep and I figured the party would be the perfect time to introduce them to all of you." He smiled.

"Well who are they?" She asked impatiently.

"Ah ah ah you'll have to wait until the party." He teased.

Emma rolled her eyes, must he be so dramatic?

"Whatever. Is that all you came to say? I have work to do." She huffed.

"Yeah yeah I'll get out of your hair. Just one more thing, how's Lily?" He asked.

Emma was barely able to stop herself from punching him. He _knew_ that Lily had broken her heart and all about what she had done to Emma.

"Get out." She growled lowly.

He only smirked and said, "See you later, sis." Before walking out of her office.

Emma slammed her hands on her desk. Asshole.

* * *

Emma was almost through her work day when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in."

Her boss, Lieutenant Humbert entered her office.

Graham had been her best friend in high school and college. They were inseparable until Graham's mom got sick and he moved back home to be with her. They tried to keep in touch, but life happened and they went their separate ways. Little did she know, years later they would work at the same department and he would be her boss. She was so happy they were able to reconnect and become just as good of friends as they were in school.

"What up?" Emma asked him.

"Got a new case, it's yours." He said and tossed her the file.

When Emma opened the file her mouth fell open in shock.

"Regina Mills?" She gasped and looked to Graham. "She's wouldn't happen to be…" Emma trailed off.

"The mayor's daughter? Bingo." He sighed.

Emma quickly skimmed over the file.

" _Victim, Regina Mills, was found in her home on Tuesday at 6:32 am by her father Henry Mills. She had been brutally beaten and had a single gunshot to the head. Murder weapon was nowhere to be found at the scene of the crime. No witnesses have come forward at this time."_

"Shit." Emma whispered. She hadn't known the woman, hadn't ever even seen her for that matter. But everyone knew of the Mills'. They were the richest and most powerful family in town. They had to be after all, Cora Mills was the mayor.

The mayor was known for being well, strict to say the least and Emma had a feeling her ass would be on the line if she didn't solve this case.

"Horrible isn't it?" Graham said.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't know her, but no one deserves to be brutally beaten. Damn." Emma let out a breath, feeling sorry for the woman.

"Anyways, I'm going to head home, you should too. I have a feeling this case is going to be a long one." Graham smiled and patted Emma on the shoulder.

"Yeah you're probably right." Emma conceded.

"Bye, Em." Graham said as he left.

"See ya." Emma replied and then continued looking over the file.

* * *

When Emma got home to her apartment she immediately went to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. Today was tough, but she knew that with this new case the days were about to get even tougher.

After downing her drink in one go, she poured another glass and plugged her phone into her speakers. She selected a song and then went to rest on the couch and finish her drink.

She allowed her head to fall back and closed her eyes. After looking at the pictures in Regina Mills' case file she couldn't get the images of the woman's body, beaten and bruised, out of her mind. It seemed like more than just a random murder. It was brutal so, it must have been personal. Emma wondered what the woman had done to deserve it. If she had done anything? Who knows what this woman was up to behind closed doors. High-class people seemed to be good at making enemies. Emma had learned that from solving as many cases as she had over the years.

Emma got up and turned off the music, planning to go lay down for a nap when-

"Thank god. I thought you'd never turn off that horrible music."

Emma snapped her head around so fast she practically gave herself whiplash. Standing next to her kitchen table was a brunette woman. She had big chocolate brown eyes, perfectly styled hair, and full lips. She was wearing a figure hugging black pencil skirt with a crisp maroon blouse tucked in and shiny black heels that could make your feet hurt just looking at them.

"W-who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Emma screeched.

"And I thought the music sounded bad." The woman cringed.

"Look lady, you have two seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing here before I arrest your ass." Emma warned.

"Do calm down will you?" The brunette sighed and then looked Emma straight in the eye. "I'm Regina Mills."

Emma stared at her for a second and was just about to start laughing when it clicked. The pictures she had seen of Regina Mills were of her when she had been bloody and bruised, practically to the point of being unrecognizable. However, the clothes this woman had on were the same as Regina's in the photos. And the more Emma looked at her face, the more she could tell that the brunette did look like Regina. However..

"That's impossible." Emma scoffed.

"Actually, turns out, it's not." Regina said sarcastically.

"Regina Mills is dead." Emma argued.

"Yes, I am."

This time Emma did laugh.

"What are you trying to say? That you're a ghost?" Emma continued laughing.

"Yes, dear. That's exactly what I'm saying."

 **This chapter is very short because I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts before I continue so, feel free to leave me a review. :)**


End file.
